Hand held electric power tools, such as string trimmers, hedge trimmers, chain saws, and pole saws, include an electric motor. Using a hedge trimmer as an example, these tools are ideal for cutting large areas of thin branches and stems. However when encountering larger branches, the electric motor of the hedge trimmer may experience a stall as the larger branches become lodged in the cutting blades of the hedge trimmer.